The present invention relates generally to toy vehicle tracks, and more particularly, the present invention relates to a realistic toy vehicle track segment having a means for providing improved traction.
In the toy vehicle industry, small toy trains are often run on wooden tracks. These railway systems are designed to grow with the child. In other words, railway configurations can range from very simple ovals to complex systems incorporating bridges, buildings, tunnels, and towns. Many other accessories are available as well such as: toy figurines, bushes, shrubs, and trees to lend the system a realistic effect; playmats, playboards, and play tables on which to build a railway system; carry bags and boxes in which to store the railway system when not in use; and, storybooks, iron-ons, decals, and coloring books to further stimulate the child""s imagination.
The railway configurations are built from individual track sections. The track sections range in size and shape. There are countless possibilities for individual track sections: some are straight; some feature switching mechanisms; some are curved; and, some are ascending for connection to another track positioned at a higher level.
An important aspect of these railway systems is that the track sections be interchangeable. Accordingly, most track sections have a male connector at one end and a female connector at an opposing end. This allows the track sections to be connected end-to-end in a variety of configurations. Adding to the interchangeability of the track sections is the fact that these track sections are usually reversible.
Manufacturers increase the entertainment value of the toy railway systems by introducing interesting audio and/or visual stimuli. One example of this is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,454,513 (the ""513 patent). The ""513 patent discloses a toy track segment including a pair of parallel rails, each having a plurality of spaced discontinuities. The discontinuities are provided to produce rhythmic xe2x80x9cclackingxe2x80x9d sound as a toy vehicle traverses along the track segment.
The track segment of the ""513 patent also includes a plurality of spaced ribs extending transverse to the parallel rails to simulate railroad ties. The ribs are generally slots cut into the surface of the track. The slots produce sharp angles on an upper surface of the track segment. The sharp angles may be susceptible to splintering, chipping, and/or cracking because the track segments are typically produced from wood. In addition, the manufacture of the ribs requires an additional milling step which is costly and creates additional sawdust that must be cleaned from the shop floor.
Recently, toy train manufacturers have provided battery powered toy vehicles, e.g. locomotives, for use with the wooden railway systems. The battery powered toy vehicles have enjoyed much commercial success. However, the toy vehicle""s wheels often slip along the upper surface of the individual wooden track segments. This primarily occurs when the toy vehicle is pulling additional vehicles and/or when the toy vehicle is ascending an upwardly angled track segment.
One object of the present invention is to provide a toy vehicle track segment. The toy vehicle track segment comprises a first end, an opposing second end, and an upper surface. The upper surface includes a pair of parallel recessed rails. The rails extend over a length of the upper surface from the first end to the second end. Each rail has an inner wall joined to an outer wall by a base surface.
At least one of the rails includes a plurality of nodes. The nodes are located within the rails to provide increased traction as a toy vehicle traverses along the upper surface of the toy vehicle track. The plurality of nodes located on the base surface and extend along a first direction transverse to the length of the upper surface.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a toy vehicle track segment comprising a distal end, an opposing proximal end, and an upper surface. The upper surface joins the distal end and the proximal end. The upper surface comprises a pair of parallel recessed rails and a plurality of spaced railroad ties.
The rails extend over a length of the upper surface from the distal end to the proximal end. Each rail has an inner wall joined to an outer wall by a base surface.
The ties extend transverse to the rails. Each tie has a pair of substantially linear parallel debossed impressions with a plurality of curvilinear debossed impressions therebetween.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a method of producing a toy vehicle track segment. The method comprises the steps of providing a segment of a solid material, forming a pair of parallel members, and forming nodes within the parallel members. The segment of a solid material has an upper surface, a lower surface, opposing first and second edges, and opposing first and second ends. The pair of parallel members are recessed into the upper surface and extend in a direction from the first end to the second end. Each parallel member has a width and a length. The nodes are formed across the width of at least one of the parallel members.
Other objects, advantages, and aspects of the present invention will become apparent upon reading the following description of the drawings and detailed description of the invention.